The Spy In The Kid
by Insanely Me
Summary: Booth meets Alex in a place he wouldn't suspect a kid to be.


**I've had this idea for a while but never got around to putting it up. This is just going to be a one shot but I'm thinking of doing a crossover story with these. Tell me if you want me to and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- Alex Rider and Booth are very glad I don't own them. They would have to stand up with me drooling over them. **

**Booth**

I tried to calm my breathing. The b$trd$ who had caught me had been torturing me for two days straight. They wanted information about the FBI, and I wouldn't give it to them. I was now tired, bloody, and beaten, but not broken. A couple of minutes ago, the man in charge of torturing me told me he had other business to attend to and had left his cronies to put me back in my cell. Of course, they decide to kick me around a while, but still, they were finally leaving me alone.

A short stocky man threw me down roughly in the cell and kicked me in the head hard enough to knock me out. The last thing I heard was the same man dragging someone out the door.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

When I woke up, I checked myself for injuries. I had a broken shoulder, sprained ankle, a bleeding back, electric shocks, you know, the usual.

I tried to stretch and winced. Bad idea. With my shoulder now on fire, I looked around.

The small cell had a bed that had several large rats sitting on it, a door that lead to what I assumed was a bathroom, and a single, dingy, light bulb that barely gave off any light.

I grabbed at the wall with my good arm and struggled to pull myself up. It took several tries, but I finally won. With pure will power, I forced myself to walk to the bathroom. The thing stunk, but was still usable. I was stumbling over to it when I heard a voice through the thin walls.

"Hello Alex. I haven't seen you forever! Your still with those nasty MI6 people, correct?" I recognized the voice as my captors.

"Of course I am. There the most decent people I could find. The rest were like you. Planning to rule the world after a cup of tea. You know the type don't you?" An unfamiliar voice said back.

I heard the sound of whip hitting flesh an answering "Keep your mouth shut _Agent Rider_." The torturer said the last part mockingly. "Now, I will ask once, very nicely. Where are the nuclear bombs?"

The man said nothing to him and I heard the _whooshing _sound of the whip in the air and the _crack _as it hit skin. "Answer me!" he yelled at his touturee.

"What do you want me to do? First you told me don't talk and now your saying talk. Are you bi-polar?" the man told his torturer.

I chuckled. I had to admit, that man had guts.

I stopped laughing when I heard more whipping followed by kicking and other unpleasant things. I went out of there as fast as I could. I was one thing to be tortured. It was an entirely different thing when you here or see someone else being tortured.

I got outside of the bathroom and slumped to the floor, completely exhausted. I soon fell into a deep sleep, which, oddly enough, brought with it dreams of Bones.

It went on like this for a week or so. They would come in, drag me to be tortured, and then bring me back. After a couple seconds, they'd take the man from the cell beside mine and tortured him. Thankfully, the walls were thick so I couldn't hear what was happening unless I went to the bathroom. Finally, they found us.

I heard the heavy front door being busted open and heard soldiers and gun shots. For a moment, it was silent. That was, until they let Bone in. She ran to the first door she saw, which was mine, and started banging on it. After a minute or so, a soldier finally came and opened the door. Bones ran into the room and flung herself at me.

"Calm down Bones!" I said, not minding the pain I was in, just happy to see her again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said a middle height man with dark hair, "But I need to know who you are so we can call your agency and tell them we found you." I looked up. "Agent Seeley Booth. FBI. Who are you?" The man scribbled something, probably, what I just told him, on a piece of paper and handed to one of the many other people who now occupied the room. "I'm Fox. I work with MI6." Three more men came into the room and he pointed his finger in each of there directions. "He's Wolf." he said, pointing to a shorter, stockier man. "He's Snake." He was a tall man with a willowy frame. "And he's Eagle." A tall soldier with eyes full of laughter .

Snake came over and reset my shoulder. I was guessing he was the medic. Wolf, who I assumed was the leader by the way he held himself asked me "Do you know if there is any one else here?" I jerked my head towards the other room. "There was someone over there but I don't know if he's okay." Wolf nodded in thanks and sprinted out the door.

"Awe! Wolfie does have a soft spot for Cub after all!" Eagle said. I opened my mouth to ask who Cub was, but stopped when Bones grabbed my arm. I raised my eyebrow at her. "What?" She gave me a look before saying, "Don't intrude on there personal lives. If they want us to know, they'll tell us."

"I found him!" came the call from the other room. Eagle shot out of the room like a bullet and Fox was right on his heels. Snake quickly finished his doctoring and pulled me up. "You might as well come along." he told us so we followed him out of the room.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw upon entering the room. There was a kid, no older than fifteen, sitting in a pool of his own blood on the floor. Bones froze when she saw him. She always did have a weak spot for kids and hated when people abused them.

"Cubbie! How ya doin!" yelled Eagle, who sounded very happy to see him. The kid glared at him. "I'm doing great. Cant you tell?" Snake sighed and walked over to Cub. "I thought you said you'd stay out of trouble!" he said as he knelt down and started looking him over. "It's not my fault every one loves me!" he replied. Fox just glared. "Come on. M. Blunt will want to see you." Cub snorted. "And tell me what a horrible job I did. I didn't even manage to get killed! He'll be so disappointed." Fox rolled his eyes. "Just get your butt up and get on the Jeep."

The kid tried to pull himself up the same way I did but couldn't cause his hand was to slippery. It was covered in blood. I swallowed and walked over to him. I tried to pull him up but as soon as my hand touched his arm, he had wheeled around and gotten into a fighting position. I raised my hands to show I meant no harm and he relaxed a bit. He tensed when I touched him again but let me pull him up. He was so light, for a second, I didn't realize I was actually pulling him up. I frowned. That couldn't be good. The kid winced when I let go of him but managed to stay on his feet. The soldiers watched the whole thing.

We all some how made it to the Jeep. None of us talked except for the medic who kept asking if we were okay. The Jeep dropped Bones and me off at an airport and we road back to D.C. The soldiers and the kid got on a plane to London and I never saw any of them again. A couple of days latter, a man in a suit known by the name Crawley, came up to us at the lab and told us all to sign the secret services act. When we started signing it, he started telling us an amazing story about Cub, also known as Alex or Agent Rider. This kid was the best MI6 had and they had thought they lost him when he was kidnapped. We spent the rest of the week just thinking about that kid and what he must have to go through almost every day. Once, Bones said she saw him in Peru. He was chasing three huge men away from a building with a gun. A gun he knew how to shoot and used it. He shot them all, one at a time with no emotion on his face. Bones said it was the saddest face she had ever seen, and you know what? I bet she was right.

**Hope you liked it! It's 10:51 p.m. and I don't feel like writing anything else, so bye! Review if you want!**


End file.
